Reapers tale
by TheDoodlerofWriteing
Summary: Just something I wanted to publish


Part 1: The Beginning of the End

The shadowy figure asked the man in chains, "We would, if possible, like to know who you are, what you are? So just start from the top. We have all the time in the world.

*a small laugh*

"So you want me to tell you my story. It all started when my mother told me to leave the house:"Adam you have to listen to me we have to leave!" "WAIT! WHY? What's happening?"

As Adam and his mother burst through the door to a sight of hell-all of their neighborhood was completely decimated. While they tried to grasp that all of their friends were gone, someone grabbed both of them by their neck.

*A small chuckle*

" I've been looking for you two'. As Adam and his mother try to gasp for air.

*chucking*

:Who.. are you?" As the dark appears out of the darkness says, "I'm a Demon and I've been sent to kill everyone here for the Hell invasion. You two are the last ones here."

As the smoke from the neighborhood starts to clear Adam notices dead bodies all piled up. He makes out a figure with wings, lying on the ground near his feet.

As the demon throws them on the ground. He says, "I'll start with you." The demon points to Adam's mother.

"ADAM, DON'T LOOK! JUST REMEMBER MOTHER LOVES YOU!

" *crying*

"YOU, BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"Adam shouted furiously.

"Oh, get over it! You'll be able to join her soon enough."

While the demon ? through Adam's mother's body to the side, Adam dashed to the body with wings. He saw a scythe next to the body. He held the scythe in his hands, shaking violently.

The demon laughed at the sight of the boy with the scythe, *HA! HA! HA!*You fool! Only angels can wield that scythe!"

But Adam didn't listen. He charged as fast as he could at the demon, making a clean cut chopping the demon's arm off.

As the demon shouted In confusion he murmured something Adam couldn't hear. Adam chased the demon to a wall and made a huge swing, decapitating the demon. Adam then picked up the demon's ax, more demons appeared. They did not attack him, but threw something at him and he soon fainted.

The other demons dragged Adam away into this carriage-like object. He soon woke up from this strange voice, " _Kid, listen to me. Do not make a sound whatsoever. I know you have tons of questions, but we have to get out of here. You will wake up in a matter of seconds. When you do, get up and leave this carriage. I'll tell you the rest later._

As Adam slowly made his way out of the carriage, he stepped on a piece of wood and made a creaking sound and one of the guards turned around.

"Huh, what was that?" turning to the other guard.

"It was nothing. Now pay attention to the road!"

Adam finally made his way out of the carriage and started to run away from the long line of carriages, breathing fast.

"What.. just…happened? Who are you?"

" _Alright, kid, I guess you have questions, but right now….."_

The voice gets cut out when they heard the sound of a horn. " _Oh, shit.. alright kid, listen to me. We are about to get into a big fight. I need you to fight. Pick up that scythe!"_ Adam panicky said and looked "For WHAT SCYTHE?

" _Oh, yeah, here."_

"Wait what?"

A large scythe appears out of seemingly nowhere.

" _Now kid I'm gonna have to take over for a min."_

"WAIT, NO!" Adam suddenly fell to the ground as the demons quickly found his position.

"Yawning"

"It has been a long time since I've been able to move." This voice is not of Adam, but the voice that was in his head.

"Now.. now It's time to fight."

The Voice picked up his scythe and Adams body started to transform into a dark figure with robes, dark as night and wings the size that are made of bone. The demons now have arrived where Adam is and they are terrified at the sight.

The voice shouts, "I AM THE REAPER!" all the demons seem like they know that name and they all run.

The Reaper now launches towards the demons at an unnatural speed. He throws his scythe straight at the back of one of them. The demon makes a bloody yell. The Reaper makes his way to the demon, pulling the scythe out of the demons back. It makes a bone cracking sound. Then out of nowhere, not from the Reaper himself, the other demons just die.

A bright ray light came out of the sky. The clouds that once were darkened have opened up. Several figures slowly glide out of the hole. All the other demons are gone. It seems as if they weren't here to help and kill the demons. They are here for Adam. They Shout furiously "We are here for the boy named adam! by decree of The Archangel. The Reaper's eyes become darkened. The Reapers back rips open to reveal a pair of wings made of bone. The angels see the Reaper. They shout with the fury of gods "Halt Reaper" but the reaper's eyes have become scared and he starts to shake as if the reaper has become petrified. The angels glide towards the reaper. The Reaper grabs his scythe nervously. he treats "Get any closer and Your soul will be mine" The angels step closer. "STOP I'M WARNING YOU" But they keep getting closer. They now start to charge at the Reaper. The reaper unleashes a large swing from his scythe cutting the angels in two. Their souls once large and proud come out of their body and float towards the Reaper's scythe which once had harbored many souls of old as now become very battered and broken, but with these powerful souls the scythe has been brought back to its former glory. Now that the angels have been killed more seem to appear out of the sky. The reaper tells, Adam who is now back in control of his body. "Kid get ready to fly" Adam yells confused "WHAT" The wings of the reaper are still out they are now flying out of the scene where adam once called home, But they have just committed a crime against the angels. Adam has now landed in a large barren landscape. " _Alright kid I know you have a lot of question but I have to tell you that I'm sorry I've just put you in the middle of a war"_ After a while the reaper answers most of adams questions they spend the night in this old house that is broken down. Adam has set up a small little camp very crudely done. "So wait you're, the Grim Reaper" " _Yes"_ "Also Why did you choose me of all people I'm just some kid I'm not very strong or anything" " _Well the reason I choose you was because you have the ability to wield an angels scythe and a demons axe only angels can use angelic weapons and only demons can use demonic weapons" "Well kid I thinks its time for you to get some sleep you need." *_ hawning* I guess so.. see you in the morning.

Part 2: Lucy

It's time for us to leave Lucy the humans need us. "But" No buts Lucy you've already asked me a thousands time. "fine" Lucy sighing. There will be a time when you will be able to come with us but not this time I'm sorry see you later. I dont care what he says, I want to see humans. "Hey" a distant voice says to Lucy. "Hey Samuel " Lucy says cheeringly. "So wheres your dad?" Samuel questionly ask Lucy. "oh hes out helping the humans like always" she says angrily. "oh" "Hey samual come here I want to ask you something" Lucy says cheeringly. "What" as Samuel approaches Lucy. "Do you want to go and meet the humans by following my dad" Lucy whispers into adams ears. YOU WANT TO DO WHAT. "Samuel shouts" Lucy then quickly covers Samuels mouth with her hands. "Shhh dont shout" Lucy says to Samuel.*Muffled screaming* Lucy soons takes off her hands from Samuel's mouth. Are you crazy! "Samuel quietly yells"

you know thats against the rules only the warriors and recorders can leave. come on Samuel wheres your sense in adventure I for one don't want to be stuck in here forever.

"Samuel thinks for a while" Soon Lucy starts to leave saying. "its fine if you dont want to go, have fun with being trapped forever. "she says snarky" "Samuel shouts" Wait … a min WAIT. Lucy turns around with a smile I know you would come. Lucy gently pushes Samuel and says"alright lets go." They then make their way to where all of the angles leave to go to earth. Once they get their Lucy and Samuel's wings burst out of their back the wings are a bling wight and the size of a person. Lucy then jokingly push Samual off and Lucy soon follows Samuel. Once they started to get control in the air Samuel angrily shouts at Lucy "Why would you do that you know that I'm afraid of falling!" Lucy just pushes it off "You have wings you're fine." They soon make their way to where Lucy's Dad is making sure to keep a distance so he doesn't see them. Lucy points out to Samuel "Hey look at the ground I can see my Father we better stay back I think hes talking to a human." Samuel has started to brighten up to the fact that he has left his home. He has the idea that they should land and take a closer look. Once they land they start to see a sight of horror of dead angels,humans and demons and the land is barren with only a few bushes that have been scorched. "This.. this isn't the earth that I've heard and read about Where are all the people the trees and the towering buildings?"

Samuel is just as confused he thought of the earth as a place of beauty and wonder. Samuel them angrily shouts at Lucy "I TOLD YOU THAT WE SHOULDN'T OF COME HERE!" "I know I know i should've listened to you" as Lucy is starting to tear up knowing that she will never be able to see the real wonders of earth. Samuel starts to try and calm Lucy down after he starts to feel bad about yelling at her. "alright Lucy we just head straight home and never talk about this again agree? "I agree" Alright lets just go get ready to leave" Samuel says screacley. As they start to get ready to leave they see a large group coming towards them. This group has banners that make out the sign of the devil. Lucy then grabs Samuels hand and scared for her life shouts "RUN" They start to go towards Lucy's father for them that is the only safe place to go. They rush towards him Lucy sees someone the age of a teen most likely 14 or 15. Lucy ignores this thinking its just someone her father is helping. She starts to shout "Dad Help!" over and over till he turns around but as her father turns to her Lucy notices that this figure is not someone her father is helping but someone with wings made of bone. The figure then throws an object straight at her fathers chest making a clear cut into his chest. Lucy does not notice that this figure is walking towards her. Lucy then realizes that her father has died. She just breaks down in tears falling to the ground. This once cheerful and happy person has been reduced to a sad and emotional person. She starts to run towards this figure shouting "YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED HIM, YOU KILLED HIM ALL HE WAS TRYING TO DO WAS HELP YOU!" She starts to try punching him on the chest but this figure starts to shake his head and saying im sorry im truly sorry. Samuel then rushes to Lucy grabbing her and trying to calm her down so she would not hit him. They soon get off the ground and fly towards home. Lucy is has just collapsed into Samuels arms. Samuel is filled with rage but as they leave he sees the figure collapsed on the ground crying seeming as he was crying and sad the figure doesn't chase Lucy and Samuel it seems like this figure was not in control of his body when he killed Lucy's father but someone else was making the calls. Once Lucy and Samuel make it back Samuel rushes Lucy to the clinic. Lucy is slowly drifting from conscious and unconscious she can see that Samuel is talking to Gabriel Lucy's older brother she only makes out a few words the first is she hears the word "Reaper" and then she hears him crying and shouting a few things that she can't make out and then she passe out. Its been a few days since Lucys fathers death. When Lucy finally wakes up she is greeted at the sight of her older brother asleep on the chair. Gabriel soon wakes up happily greeting her little sister with a smile but there's a sadness behind it. "Brother.. what happened" Lucy dorzingly says. "Im so sorry Lucy I wish I could of been there to help father" Gabriel starts to cry. Lucy confronts Gabriel but she demands him to tell what happened. "Gabriel who was that man who killed father and what was he?" Lucy demanded ask Gabriel. "Lucy it's hard to explain but I promise you we will catch him and punish him for his crimes." "But who is he more what is he?" "Well we don't know who he is but we know what he is." Gabriel suddenly says to Lucy "What is he?" Lucky shaking Gabriel to tell her "Lucy This man is the Reaper, Horseman of death the grim reaper the list can go on!" Gabriel quickly tells her. "Wait what!" Lucy quickly falls back to her bed her eyes are as wide as a if someone pulled them apart. "I want to help capture him!" Lucy demands "You can't Lucy you just can't!" Gabriel quick to deny Lucys request. "Why not he killed our father!" Lucy furiously shouts at Gabriel "Because I dont want to lose you to." Gabriel daringly says to Lucy. "I want to fight I want to help. They argue about this the rest of the day and at the end Gabriel dose let Lucy help on one condition that she can not fight this Reaper and she must train for the rest of the year. "Thank you Gabrielle I promise you I want let you down now who will I train with?" Lucy happily pledging to Gabriel's demands. "Lucy you will be training with your friend Samuel." Gabriel is still thinking that this is a bad idea. "When do I start?" Lucy exciting ask "Tomorrow morning at dawn sharp be ready enjoy your last day of regular life for tommorow you will make your long journey into becoming a soldier.

Part 3 Adam's travel

The Reapers voice woke Adam up in a sweat " _Kid it's time to leave we gotta go now!"_ "Why.." A large sound was heard in the distance like booming thunder. Adam knew now knew why the reaper woke him up They've found him. " _Alright kid get ready to run"_ Adam rushed to put out the campfire. Once he did Adam had bolted out the door seeing a large object heading towards the house The Reaper then took control of Adam to protect him. The reaper and Adam were too weak to fight. The Reaper's back then bursted open with wings of bone. launching himself away from the house. The Reaper then stops in the air to see where this object came from. The Reaper then sees over the horizon An army of demons marching towards them. The reaper sees them these demons hold no emotion to anyone not even for their own kind. Soon the Reaper without saying a word the reaper and Adam both knew they could not take them on on their own. As they depart one demon sees him and sounds the horn. This horn is like someone piercing your ears with a knife. All of these demons turn to the reaper and the largest one of the them scratches this the Reaper didn't know what he said but knew he had to leave. The demons shoot everything at the reaper he does almost everything but one fireball hits the reapers back. Making him spiral out of control knocking Adam back in control. Adam has no idea what to do he can't fight him so instincts kick in and he runs as fast as possible not noticing that the demons stop firing at him. "Reaper what happened" Adam dauntingly says but no response. "Reaper.." " _Huh wait what" the reaper franticly says._ "You got knocked out and I was brought back in control." The reaper says nothing else but "we need to keep moving there's a place far north of here we can stay it will be a few day trip" "Wait why can't we just fly there." "We can't we got to stay low keep our heads down." Adam agrees "Alright lets go but where are we going. "We're going to this camp I saw in the distance it didn't look raided or anything. The Reaper lets Adam take control so that the Reaper won't get caught by anyone or anything. "Wait if you won't be able to help me what will I do if any demon or angles pass by were not at the greatest terms with the angels and certainly not the the demons!" Adam exclaims. "well you have a point Since I won't be able to take control for a while I might as well give you the scythe you had a couple weeks ago." "You still have it!" Adam joyful says. "Here" A bastard scythe with strange marks around the blade and handle. "Wait this isn't the one I had before." "No it is but I've changed it so it doesn't look like a scythe from a angel." "And how exactly am I suppose to pick this up?" "Just try to pick it up." As Adam picked it up the scythe a strange substance came out. "WHAT'S HAPPENING WHAT IS THIS!" Adam panickly shouts trying to take the the substance off with his other hand but it starts to stick to his other hand. " _calm down kid for god sake." The Reaper angrily tells him_. The substance in a matter of seconds soon engulfs Adam in a thick black coat. After it has Adam reemerges from it looking like a whole new person. His clothes are gone replaced with a robe as dark as midnight. It made a Adam a new man with his old self being replaced with this black substance. "what.. what did you do to me?" as Adam panics and freaks out " _jesus kid calm down your fine_." "FINE? LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME" Adam furiously shouts at the Reaper. " _Kid just take a deep breath ok?"_ *A large and deep breath* "ok what did you do to me?" Adam calmingly says "All I did is give you a little bit of my power" The Reaper slightly mad tells Adam "Oh" Adam laughing off that he freak out so much Adam now looks at his hands and see that they have become much different he quickly runs over to a small patch of water "I'm different now?" Adam confusingly says "Yes yes you are different this is because the angels and demons know your face *Adam sniffing* And yes your scent." *The Reaper sighing and frustrated* "I think we need leave!" The Reaper says cautiously "Why I thought we were safe?" Adam questing what the Reaper has just said. "Well we aren't the most conspicuous right now" "Well I guess" Adam looking back at the pond seeing that the robe is very obvious and suspicious. "How do I take this off?" Adam quickly ask the Reaper. " _Hit the bottom of the scythe!"_ Once Adam hit the bottom of the scythe all of the robe went back into the scythe. " _Now Adam If you get in a fight just hit the bottom of the scythe and the robe will come back out."_ The Reaper Quick to tell Adam "I have and idea where to go." Adam says under his breath " _Where?"_ "You won't like it." " _Where is it Adam?"_ "I'll show you" Adam then hits the bottom of the scythe making the robes come out with this new power Adam has Adam sprints to his destination in no time As Adam runs up a hill he sees his destination. A large military base with 4 large wall surrounding the complex. " _Adam what are you crazy!"_ The Reaper Hushs to Adam " _Do you not see that this place is crawling with angels!"_ "We'll be fine like you said I have a new face and how in the world would they recognize me besides we're are only staying here for a day or 2 then we're leaving we just need some food" " _Fine Adam but don't blame me if we get in a fight."_ Adam once again hits the bottom of his scythe taking the robes away Adam then runs down the hill but being stopped by a guard with the guard pointing his gun at Adam "Hey what are you doing here this isn't a civilian zone!" The guard angrily shouts at Adam "Come with me!" Adam slowly walks towards the guard "I said NOW!" The guard furiously shouts at Adam. The guard leads Adam towards the complex's entrance "if want to get in you have to go this way" The guard then marched away to his station. " _Good job Kid you almost got caught."_ "Calm down we're fine" Adam jokingly says, for the next few hours Adam waits patiently in line as more people come "NEXT!" A guard shouted to Adam The guards pat down adam and told him that the beds were at the far south of the complex "See I told you we be fine." Adam stops dead in his tracks when hes sees that there was an angel right beside him. Adam just looks down at the ground so he won't noticed. Luckily Adam slips by the angel quickly making his way to the beds avoiding any other guards. Once Adam gets there he drops all of his stuff and just falls over in exhaustion. " _Good job kid you almost got caught!"_ The Reaper Mocking adam "Hey we made it thats what matters right?" " _I guess but next time be more careful."_ "Alright I'll try!" Adam jokingly tells the Reaper. This is the first time in almost a 6 months that Adam has a bed to sleep on. "Goodnight!" *Click*

Part 4- Lucy's training

*Huff* *Huff* "you've improved Lucy a lot." Samuel cheerfully says "What's next Samuel?" Lucy ask Samuel in quick haste. "Ha you really want to learn don't you!" Samuel says as he catches his breath. "I do.. I want to catch this guy!" Lucy proclaimed with a lot of pride in her words. "You got a long way before you catch him we're only a few months in." Samuel snarkily tells Lucy "Well lets get back to training!" Lucy hasteingly says. "Alright Lucy pick up that staff!" "Why?" As Lucy reaches for the staff Samuel comes at her full force knocking her to the ground "What the hell Samuel!" Lucy angrily shouts at Samuel "You have to be ready for anything Lucy, your enemy can come from nowhere at any angle." "well you could of given me a chance!" "Thats enough training for today Lucy." "Fine Samuel!" Lucy said with a tone of anger "See you tomorrow!" As Lucys made her way back to her room crashing into her bed. "AHHH why can't he let me see the real stuff!" Lucy angrily shouts in her room. A speaker sounded Lucy "Lucy to the drop room" "huh why?" Lucy thinking to herself. As Lucy starts to make her way down to the drop room she sees Samuel rushing towards the drop as well "Hey Samuel!" Lucy happily shouts to Samuel, but Samuel didn't notice her turn back. Once Lucy made it to the Drop room She saw her brother standing there "Lucy we've called you here because you have finished your training and we've found the Reaper." Gabriel tells Lucy with great tension in his voice. "What!" Lucy rored at Gabriel "Yes we found him." Gabriel told Lucy with a consoled voice. "We have to go after him now." Lucy insisted to Gabriel. "We know we do." Gabriel agreed with Lucy "Thats why we are sending you down to go after him. Gabriel responded to Lucys pled "when?" Lucy demand Gabriel to tell her. "Soon Lucy we have to get everything ready." Gabriel told Lucy. A little time has passed now with Lucy being ready to make her way to the drop to capture the Reaper. "Lucy are you ready?" Gabriel slightly trembled at the sight of her little sister going to the surface. "Gabriel I'll be fine!" Lucy lilted "You know were the targets location is, You know how dangerous he his you kn-" Lucy cuts off Gabriel. "Gabe Don't worry I'll be fine I'm ready for this." Lucy confronting Gabriel. "Just be safe Lucy I don't want to lose anyone else." Gabriel cried "I promise I'll be fine" Lucy confronted Gabriel "Alright Lucy get ready!" Gabriel told Lucy "In 3...2...1 Jump!" Gabriel shouted at Lucy. "alright remember Lucy don't let him discover who you are or what you are get him to trust you." Lucy thought to herself Once Lucy landed she was about 1 klick away from her destination.

Part 5 The Job

" _You have to get up now this isn't a home or anything."_ *signing* "Fine" Once Adam wakes up he sees that the complex is very busy with officer directing refugees place to place. "Hey kid!" A distant voice roaring at Adam "huh" Adam confusingly asked "Hey kid what are you doing?" this voice was a military officer. "ummm" Adam frantically stuttered "You should be reporting to your job now" the MP told Adam "I don't have a job here I just got here" Adam stuttered "Alright kid there isn't time for you to choose a job, Here take this your job will be to help the quartermaster with supplies." "ok?" Adam told the MP "The quartermaster is in the military barracks, Now go before you get in trouble" Adam quickly made his way the to the quartermaster once he made it there He heard someone yelling very loudly in the supply room the yelling got louder *creak* "COME ON GIRL IT'LL BE FUN!" angry stranger one shouted "YEAH COME ON YOU'LL ENJOY IT JUST THE US THREE" Angry stranger two shouted "FOR THE LAST TIME I SAID NO NOW LET GO OF ME!" the girl angrily shouted *smack* "NOW WHAT DID I SAY" Angry stanger 1 shouted "Hey you two stop now!' Adam whimpered with the intent of being fearful. " _oh no!" the Reaper said_ "What the hell did you just say punk" Angry stranger one shouted. "Yeah punk what did you say!" angry stranger two screamed at Adam. The two strangers approached Adam with their intent to fight. One of the strangers grabbed Adam by the neck. "Now what did you say!" " _okay kid let me deal with this." The Reaper confidently said_ The two strangers were taking a lot of hits on Adam by throwing him at the wall and while he was down kicking him in the chest. one of the strangers spit on Adam and said to him some hero you are. Just as the two strangers left Adam got back up with the anger of the Reaper. "I SAID TO STOP NOW!" with one of the strangers charging at him but Adam dodged it and the strange almost hit the wall. while the stranger tried to get up from missing Adam ran straight up to him and hit him as hard as he could in the chest. Adam then with the strength of the Reaper grabbed the stranger and throw him straight at the other one knocking both of them to the ground. Adam then proceeded to run up and kick them out of the store sending them flying. *Huff* *Huff* "Hey kid are..are you okay?" the girl concerned about Adam "Im fi-" Adam said dazed but as he said it the Reaper gave Adam control of his body again. "Kid hey kid stay with me" The girl said frantically "oww what happened to me?" Adam says to himself "Oh good you're awake!' The doctor happily says "What happened to me?" Adam ask the doctor "You got in quite the fight there." The doctor replies. Adam tries to get up but fails "Kid, stop you need rest you're very injured." The Doctor tells Adam "Is that girl ok?" Adam says worried "Shes fine." the Doctor happily tells Adama "Where is she?" Adam quickly ask the Doctor "Shes in the waiting room she's worried about you!" The doctor says with a smirk "I'll go get her!" The doctor runs off without even asking Adam "But" Adam says shocked. The doctor quickly returns with the girl when he Adam and the girl both start to blush The girl quickly runs up to Adam and gives him a hug *crying* "Thank you thank you so much!" The girl says with happy tears "No problem.. can you just let go that really hurts. "oh" the girl realises Adam "What's your name?" The girl ask Adam embarrassed "My..My names Adam" Adam says embarrassed as well "Nice to meet you Adam my names Lucy!" Lucy says with joy "Nice to meet you Lucy!" Adam says with a smile "Oh by the way who were those two guys?" Adam ask Lucy "Oh there two asshole soldiers who were drunk." Lucy says with an angered tone "Well I have to go back to the quartermasters shop I'll leave you be..and again thank you." "ok." Adam mummers sadly *click* " _Kid remember we can't stay here forever it's not safe!" The Reaper shouts at Adam_ "I know I know but.." Adam murmurs " _But what Kid!" The Reaper says angrily_ "Its nothing" Adam says *wind blowing* "Lucy how did it go?" Gabriel ask Lucy over a transmitter "It went as planned Gabe he did everything planned but.." Lucy starts to get quiet "Lucy!" Gabriel quickly says "I have to go he's here!" Lucy says quietly "Hey Lucy!" Adam says happily "What are you doing out here?" Adam ask Lucy "I should be asking the same thing." Lucy responds to Adam "I'm just making my way back to the barracks." Adam says to Lucy "Do..Do you not have a place to sleep?" Adam ask Lucy concerned "No.. "Lucy says under her breath "Well come with me then." "Umm" Lucy thinks "Don't worry I don't bite!" Adam says jokingly "SHIT I can't go with him my covers gonna be blown." Lucy thinks to herself "Well are you coming?" Adam shouts to Lucy "Alright" Lucy scowls under her breath "Welcome to the barracks!" Adam tells Lucy "Where do I sleep?" Lucy ask Adam "Anywhere" Adam replies "What do you mean Adam" Lucy questions Adam "Well nobody except me is here we're at the farthest barracks." Adam replies "Well get some sleep Lucy." Adam says to Lucy "Alright..I guess!" Lucy says. Adam quickly falls to sleep as for Lucy she goes back outside. "Sorry about that Brother!" Lucy apologies "Its no problem but what happened?" Gabriel ask Lucy "Adam came outside when he should of been still in the clinic." "Are you sure this is the right guy Gabriel?" Lucy calmly asks "He is Lucy why do you think he isn't?" Gabriel ask Lucy confused "Its just that.. this Adam is too nice to be the Reaper." "Don't let that fool you Lucy The Reaper takes control of their vessel and makes them do things that they wouldn't normally do." Gabriel tell Lucy "Just stay safe Lucy good night" Gabriel Joyfully tells Lucy

Part 6-

"Hey Adam we need a box of ammo!" Lucy shouted to Adam "Aright" Adam replied "Here you go lieutenant!" "Thank you kids!" the lieutenant replied. Lucy and Adam have now started their job as quartermasters the mood was well until an Angel came to them Adams mood changed from joyes to dread "what do you need?" Lucy asked "I need this" The Angel then hands Lucy a note listing a whole bunch of different ammo "It will be a moment" Lucy replied "Hey Adam!" Lucy shouted "What" Adam studied "Are you ok Adam?" Lucy asked "Im fine Lucy" Adam replied Lucy handed Adam the note while he reached for he started to shake violently "Aam are you sure you're fine?" Lucy asked Adam concerned "Im fine Lucy!" Adam told Lucy angrily "If you say so" Lucy told Adam In about 3 minutes Adam was back at the front shaking even more handing the Angel the stuff "Thank you" The Angel says gracely "Lucy I..I have to go!" Adam tells Lucy "Ok but I think you need to go back to the clinic" "NO" Adam says angrily "Ok no need to get mad" "Im sorry Im gonna go back to the barracks." Adam tells Lucy. " _Kid are you ok?" The Reaper Asks Adam_ "I.. I don't know" Adam stutters " _just go back to the barracks and get some sleep!" The Reaper tells Adam_ "I think that will work" Adam says worried "What do you mean he just walked out!" Gabriel said furiously "He just walked out." Lucy replied "Why?" Gabriel asked Lucy "He was shaking violently when he had to give an angel a package." Lucy told Gabriel "Now do you believe me that hes The Reaper." "Maybe" Lucy replied "I have to go and check up on him." "Lucy remember don't let him figure out that you're a angel" Gabriel told Lucy *Knock* "Who is it?" Adam panicked "It's me" Lucy told Adam "Oh come in" Adam told Lucy calmly "What happened back there?" Lucy asks "It was nothing." Adam stutters "Adam really what happened?" Lucy says concerned "It was nothing!" Adam says angrily "Ok" Lucy backs away she notices a scythe and a backpack "Are you leaveing?" Lucy asks sadly "Yes" Adam says quickly "Why?" Lucy says "Because when there are angels around bad things tend to happen" Adam says "But Angels are the good guys!" Lucy says confused "I know they are but they're a good thing when a bad thing is coming." Adam replies "Lucy you can come with me" Adam tells Lucy "I..I can't my place is here I have to help the soldiers." Lucy says embarrassed "If you say,so Lucy" Adam tells Lucy "Just one thing Lucy stay safe please" Adam says concerned "I..I will Adam." Lucy says strongly "goodbye Lucy" Adam then makes his way to the front gate prepared to leave Adam waves at Lucy as goodbye. Lucy then talks to Gabriel "What the hell do you mean hes gone!" Gabriel says with fury "He left he said that it wasn't safe there any more." Lucy tells Gabriel "Do you have any idea where he's going?" Gabriel says "No I don't The last thing he said to me was "Stay safe Lucy please" and then he left. Lucy can hear Gabriel shouting in the back "Alright Lucy we'll send some to get you in two days." "two days" Lucy shouts "Yes two days we have our hands full." "aright I can handle two days by myself." Lucy says confidently "We are gonna have a talk when you get back Lucy" Gabriel says "alright" Lucy sighs

Part 7-Regret

" _Alright Adam we_ _ **have**_ _to get as far as possible!" The Reaper to Adam with distress_ "Why are in such a rush?" Adam questions The Reaper " _I'll tell you once we are far away." The Reaper responds to Adam_ "ok then." Adam says confused. Adam makes his way far away from the complex until nightfall. " _Adam we can rest here till the morning." The Reaper tells Adam_ "Why did we have to leave you seemed worried?" Adam ask The Reaper " _you're not gonna be happy if I tell you." The Reaper says causeley_ "Just tell me!" Adam urged " _I'll tell you Adam, there is a huge army of demons coming." The Reaper tells Adam_ "WHAT." Adam jumps up " _Yes and if we stayed any longer than we did we would probably be killed." The Reaper told Adam_ "But..but" Adam stutters. "When are they going to show up?' Adam demanded " _In 1 day from now." The Reaper told Adam willingly._ Adam gets off from the ground putting the fire out _. "What are you doing?" The Reaper ask._ As The Reaper ask Adam is quickly gathering his things "We're leaving **NOW**!" Adam tells The Reaper with great anger. The Reaper doesn't say anything already knowing why and where they're going. "Lucy are okay?" Gabriel ask Lucy over the phone "Im fine Gabriel." Lucy responds "When are you going to get me?" Lucy ask "Very soon Lucy." A large tumping can be heard in the distance "What was that Lucy?" Gabriel ask concerned "I don't know?" Lucy says confused. "HELP!" A distant voice shouts followed by gunfire "Gabriel I have to go." Lucy says quietly "Wait why Lucy?' Gabriel ask "I heard screaming and gun shots I'll keep the phone with me." Once Lucy starts to make her way to where she heard the scream she notices something. "Adam?" Lucy says confused. Adam quickly makes his way to Lucy "Shhh" Adam tells Lucy "Why!" Lucy ask once Lucy ask Adam covers Lucy's mouth. *Muffled yelling* "Ok..ok." Adam says calmly "What the hell Adam!" Lucy yells "Be quiet Lucy." Adam demands "Why?' Lucy ask "There demons here lots of them." Adam tells Lucy. Lucy is shocked "Wait here,but how?" Lucy says panicked "They broke through the wall the guards couldn't stop them they just swarmed the wall and broke through." Adam says saddened "Why did you come back?" Lucy asks "Well I came back..for you." Adam says embarrassed *Lucy blushed* "Oh" Lucy says surprised "Ok can we talk about this later we have to leave now." Adam demands "What about everyone else?" Lucy says concerned. *Adam peeks around the corner* "ok just stay here the main speaker is across the field.. and of course surrounded by demons." Adam sighs "Adam wait.." Lucy urged trying to grab him but, he's already making his way there and unleashing The Reaper. Lucy calls Gabriel as quick as she can "Gabriel I need help now!" Lucy shouts "What happened!" Gabriel says concerned "There are demons everywhere…*deep breath* and I found The Reaper." Lucy says sadly "Ok I'll be right there with help just hold out for a few minutes and whatever you do don't engage." Gabriel urges " _Alright Kid its time for a real fight!" The Reaper says happily_ "I know!" Adam says with a grin. Adam unsheathed the scythe making the black substance come out and The Reaper is unleashed for a fight.

Part-8

*Heavy breathing* *screach* "Attention everyone you have to leave now this place is no longer safe the demons have made it in everyone but the Angels leave we need you soldiers to help everyone and we need the Angels to kill the demons" Adams voice boomed over the speaker "Adam" Lucy screamed as Adam turned to look over at Lucy more demons started to pour in _"Kid get ready for round 2!"_ The Reaper boldly said "Lucy...Lucy?" Gabriel said worried "I'm fine brother but you need to hurry,but.." Lucy says calmly "but what?" Gabriel says with authority "but when you get The Reaper can..can you not hurt Adam?" Lucy says embarrassed "Do you have feelings for...for this killer?" Gabriel says Angry "Maybe I do!" Lucy says boldly "Did you forget what this kid did!" Gabriel says angrily "I didn't forget but it wasn't the kid who did it was The Reaper who forced him!" Lucy says with confidence *signing* "alright I'll try." Gabriel says frustrated "I'll be there with others in 15 minutes" Gabriel says "We can't keep this up for up to much longer" Adam says in pain _"I know but we need to last just a little longer!" The Reaper tells Adam_ *A large gust of wind* "What the hell was that!" Adam shouts. Once the wind settles Adam sees Angels coming towards him _"Get ready Kid!" The Reaper says nervous,_ but the Angels don't go for him the circle around him and Lucy killing the Demons "Lucy where are?" Adam shouts Adam points his scythe towards the Angels "Don't make me hurt you!" Adam says boldly "Adam calm down." Lucy tells Adam but as Lucy approaches Adam, Lucy's secret is clear to Adam now *tearing* "..." Adam says nothing falling to his knees Lucy turns away from Adam as she is about to cry _"What are you doing Kid,GET UP!" The Reaper tells Adam angrily_ "..." Adams silent "Alright you son of a bitch you're finished" Gabriel says with pride. The Angels haul Adam off back to base. Locking him up in a cell with no windows no lights just silence.

Part 9- Forgiveness

"So that's my tale." Adam tells the two guards "I hope you enjoyed it." Adam says with a grin "we did." The two guards say "there's someone who wants to speak to you." The first guard says "who?" Adam ask but the two guards have already left "Me." Lucy says "oh." Adam says angrily "Hey don't be so mad." Lucy says trying to cheer Adam up "I have a perfect reason to be mad at you first you lied to me, and then you became my friend just to get your mission done and, finally you betrayed me and imprisoned!" Adam yells angrily"ok I know you're mad but I told my brother Gabriel to not hurt you only The Reaper." Lucy says calmly "oh" Adam says surprised "Yeah." Lucy says "I also got you this." Lucy hands Adam a plate of food "Thank..thank you Lucy." Adam says kindly "I'm..I'm really sorry at yelling at you!" Adam says sincerely "It's okay Adam." Lucy tells Adam "Lucy you need to leave now!" The guards tell Lucy "Wait why?" Lucy ask "that's private information." The guards say. As they pull Lucy away she sees her brother Gabriel and a few others go into Adam's cell. "What's he doing?" Lucy thinks to herself "So this is The Reaper." Gabriel laughs _"Stay away from him!" The Reaper says trying to jump at Gabriel but being held back by the shackles._ The two guards with Gabriel run up to Gabriel protecting him from The Reaper by shocking Adams body "Now now there's no need to be aggressive we aren't going to hurt the boy." Gabriel tells The Reaper *snap* "Get him up!" Gabriel orders the two. "What are you doing!" Lucy says panicked "We're taking him to his new home." The two guards laugh Lucy notices the burn marks on Adam "What did you do to Adam!" Lucy shouts angrily "you promised not to hurt him!" Lucy cries "I said that there were no promises that I would hurt him." Gabriel tells Lucy "Also you should know first hand how dangerous this kid is!" Gabriel says "..." Lucy is quiet "I know you have feelings for this..thing,but he killed our father and needs to pay!" Gabriel shouts "At least tell me where you takeing him?" Lucy demands *sigh* "we're taking to the top of the tower for time being until his trial." Gabriel says frustrated "goodbye Gabriel." Lucy storms off

Part 10


End file.
